Behind That One Tapestry
by MarieLewis
Summary: Behind that one tapestry, you know, the one where couples are often caught glued together by the mouth, locked tight in a serious embrace... Yeah, that's the tapestry. Lily and Scorpius decide to follow the trend... sort of. Might be a two or three shot!
1. A New Found Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Behind That One Tapestry...<em>

Lily giggled as Scorpius' nose bumped against her own, and their lips parted due to her uncontrollable grin.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lily giggled again.

Scorpius breathed a laugh, the air from his nose gliding over her cheek. He leaned in again.

Lily giggled.

Scorpius pulled away before their lips could touch.

"What is it?"

Lily couldn't help the obscenely wide grin that spread across her face.

"Nothing."

"You keep laughing. Are you laughing at me?"

Lily ducked her head, pressing a palm to her mouth to hide her grin and smother her giggles, but she couldn't seem to stop laughing. In fact, the bubbly feeling inside her stomach expanded a bit more, and she chortled louder, her hand not quite able to keep the sound in.

Scorpius closed his hand around her wrist, pulling her palm away from her mouth. Lily glanced up at him, and promptly burst into a new round of giggles.

Scorpius huffed a little, letting go of her wrist and crossing his arms over his chest, bumping the heavy tapestry they hid behind a little by accident. "I don't see what's so blasted funny," he whispered, leaning forward in an attempt to peer into her eyes. But it was futile, Lily had covered her face with both hands, her shoulders shaking with mirth that Scorpius could not understand.

"Lily!" he hissed, grasping her shoulders as she continued to chortle in her palms.

Lily dragged her fingers down her face, shaking her head as though to clear it, "I- I'm sorry!" she gasped, and clapped her hand to her forehead, shaking her head again.

"I'm just so... so-" she grinned up at Scorpius, brown eyes sparkling merrily. Scorpius grinned back, thumbing her hair away from her face, letting the silky red strand rest against his forefinger as he continued to stroke it with his thumb, "So what?" he whispered, leaning closer. His head tilted and the side of his nose brushing against hers. He bent lower, closing what little distance remained between them.

"So what, Lily?" he breathed against her lips, smiling against her mouth.

"So happy," she whispered in reply, her hands sliding up over his school shirt clad shoulders to clasp behind his neck, her thumbs brushing the skin beneath his collar. "So... so... happy..." she whispered, pressing her lips against his between each word.

Scorpius kissed back, his hands gripping her waist, pulling her closer. Again he bumped the tapestry with his elbow, causing it to swing against the flagstones, brushing the sides of their feet, and allowing light from the corridor outside to stream into the rather dark alcove in which they stood.

Lily's fingers slid into Scorpius' hair, tousling it in a way she knew he hated it to be tousled. But Scorpius didn't move to stop her this time, instead, his arms wound around her back, one sliding up to tangle in the edges of her long red hair, the other pressing firmly against the middle of her spine.

Lily pulled away, opening her eyes, and resting her forehead against his, catching her breath.

She chuckled lightly.

So did he.

"I take it this means yes?" asked Scorpius, widening his eyes in mock ignorance.

Lily rolled her own eyes, pulling her head back to look at him wryly, as if to say; _what do you think?_

Scorpius chuckled again, his arms squeezing her tightly around her middle, "I should have taken Al's advice and just asked you months ago," he said, lightly nuzzling the tip of her ear. "You have no bloody idea how long I've waited for this."

Lily snorted in a most unladylike manner, "You're damn right you should have taken Al's advice, then I wouldn't have had to wait around for you to finally, _finally_, work up the guts to ask me in the first place."

Scorpius pulled away, an affronted expression upon his pale face, "Now wait just a minute-"

"Oh I don't think so, I've been waiting for _months_," she mocked, "Years even," she added wickedly.

Scorpius removed his arms from around her to cross them over his chest, "A bloke's gotta have some time, y'know?" He huffed, his lips twitching when she pulled his arms away from his chest and held his hands in hers.

"And besides... How was I supposed to know you fancied me, anyway? You never said-"

"Oho! That's rich! What's a girl supposed to do? Carry around a sign that reads, _Hey you prat, I fancy you too_?" Lily scoffed, shaking her head at her boyfriend of a little over seven minutes... not that she was counting or anything.

"It would help..." grumbled Scorpius, but he couldn't help the smile that took over his lips. He felt... giddy. Light and elated. The weight that had sat on his chest since the end of fifth year had lifted, leaving him shamefully happy.

Lily laughed, a beautiful golden sound, that warmed his ears and caused his insides to wiggle about joyously. How anything could _sound _golden, Scorpius didn't know, but he was certain if Lily's laugh could be captured in a bottle, it would be gold and silky... and it would smell of peppermint... and chocolate... and flowers. Just like Lily... his Lily.

Lily Luna Potter, of whom he had fancied for two long years. He would be seventeen in two and a bit months, and for the first time, he wished his birthday was father away.

The closer he was to being of age, the closer he was to finishing his education at Hogwarts... and the farther he'd be from Lily. He cursed himself -not for the first time- for being such a ninny about asking her out.

Perhaps they could have been together since last year...

Lily was laying her head against his shoulder, the top of her head resting just beneath his chin. Scorpius craned his neck to press his lips against her hair, breathing in deeply as he did so. Flowers... lovely, sweet-smelling, spring colored flowers. The ones that he'd seen growing in the Potter's garden that first summer he'd come to visit after second year. Where he had first seen Lily.

She had been lying beside the flower bed, beneath an apple tree, staring up at the sky through the leaves, twirling her apple core between her fingers by the stem, and her hair, spread out around her like a hallow. Even then, the glistening red locks had been thick and wavy from the plait it had been released from.

It had taken a great deal of pleading for Scorpius to be allowed to visit at all. He'd asked his mother the minute he'd found her after stepping off the train, and her reply had been to direct him to his father, to whom Scorpius had pleaded for days.

But in the end, his father had relented, though he refused '_to step foot in Potter's house_' as he'd said it, but that was all right, mother had floo'd over with him. And now she and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were on quite good terms, one might even go so far as to say that they _enjoyed _each others company. Scorpius had never said as much... he didn't want to push his luck.

Aside from home and Hogwarts, the Potter's house was the best place in the world. Everything there was always so jolly and high-spirited. With Albus and James... and sometimes even his own cousin, Teddy and his -now- fiancee`, Victoire. It was lonely at the Manor... with just himself, and Mother and Father.

The Burrow was a grand place too. Or Scorpius thought so anyway. All the hustle and bustle, the noise and the chaos. People crowding everywhere. Nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandmothers, and grandfathers...

The only relative the his father permitted to visit was Grandmother Malfoy... or just Grandmum, as Scorpius called her. Scorpius didn't mind though, father had explained two years previously just exactly why no one else visited. And Scorpius understood his father's need to cut off old ties... after all, he'd met Grandfather Malfoy, and he was a right old git, if Scorpius said so himself.

Lily's thumbs brushed against the skin at the back of his neck again, and Scorpius shivered.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly, sliding her head back against his shoulder to look up at him.

Scorpius kissed her forehead lightly, "Nothing."

"Good."

And her head left its spot on her shoulder, so that she could stand on her tiptoes, and tug him down to kiss her.

One of Scorpius' hands cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly over her smooth, rosy cheek, the other hand slipped to rest against her mid-back once more, and she pressed herself closer to him, making him stumble and brush against the tapestry yet again.

"OI! WHAT THE DEVIL'S GOING ON HERE!"

The tapestry had been yanked back, and light blared into both Lily and Scorpius' eyes, causing them to let go of each other and shield them.

"Get your bloody hands off my sister!"

James Potter stood just outside of their previously hidden spot, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head and his nostrils flaring with every breath he took. The air between them fairly crackled with tension, but before James could open his mouth to blister Scorpius with his tongue, Lily drew herself up to her full height, which -strictly speaking- wasn't very tall. But she appeared quite impressive with her face and ears flushed bright red, her brilliant brown eyes narrowed dangerously, and her hands stationed, quite firmly, on her hips.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a single agitated movement, removing one hand from her waist to poke her brother in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Now you listen here, James Sirius Potter! If you so much as _breath _one word of this, to- to- to anybody," she jabbed him in the chest a bit harder, causing James to take an involuntary step back, and Scorpius' lips to wobble precariously, "I'll write Mum and tell her just _what_ I caught you and Patricia Mandy doing in the garden last spring!"

James' mouth dropped open, his cheeks burning, and his mouth working furiously to form coherent sentences.

"And don't think I won't!" Lily jabbed him a final time, but instead of returning her hand to her hip, she wrapped it firmly around Scorpius', glaring at James all the while, daring him to say a word against it.

James regained the ability to speak, "Fine!" He hissed, taking two steps closer to Lily, "Just bloody fine!" He sneered at Scorpius one last time before whirling around and stalked down the corridor, hollering, " And I'm still going to tell Al!" without turning back to look at them.

Neither Lily nor Scorpius bothered to tell James that Albus already knew.

Scorpius sighed with relief, "Thought he'd skin me alive for sure!"

Lily scoffed, tossing her hair back with a haughty sniff, "I've got too many sodding brothers around, can't have a decent snog without one of them barging in!"

Scorpius' eyebrows raised... _can't get a decent snog without one of them barging in? _Just how many had she had? He made a mental note to broach the subject later.

"What is he doing here anyway? Of all the people that could have walked in on us, it had to be my brother who graduated two years ago!"

"Maybe he's got a meeting with McGonagall or something..." answered Scorpius, shrugging his shoulders unconcernedly. His attention had long since left James' mysterious appearance. In fact, it was focused solely on James' younger sister... The way her hair rippled against her back, and the way her considerably smaller hand felt, wrapped inside his.

Scorpius leaned forward without even realising what he was doing, but a small hand against his chest stopped his progress.

"Oh no you don't, James could come flying back down that corridor at any minute," said Lily, tapping his cheek with the pads of her fingers.

"Come on then," said Scorpius, pulling her along behind him, "I know this lovely place by the lake..."

Lily laughed freely, trailing along behind him, allowing him to pull her weight, "Alright then. But I've still got to study, mind. And so do you."

Scorpius stopped pulling and turned around, "There's this spot in the library as well..."

Lily laughed again, and Scorpius decided that making her laugh would be one of his top priorities from that day forward.

"Oh, go on then! You silly- mmmph!"

By the time Lily's dazed expression had cleared, Scorpius had pulled her halfway down the corridor, and was swiftly nearing the exist to the grounds.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So this will be a two part... possibly a three part... maybe even a whole story (I adore this pairing...) It sort of follows A Day In Life, With Draco Malfoy, so yeah, it's in that Universe. I hope you like it... I was bored, and I didn't feel like doing my work or working on my Just For Now chapter... and so, Voila! Check me out on twitter for updates on chapters and stories (at)MarieLewis_4 and/or at LiveJournal MarieLewis4 _

_Thanks everyone!_

_Cheers, Marie_


	2. A Letter For Mum

"Harry... Harry!"Ginny shook her husband's shoulder repeatedly, hissing his name in his ear as she did so.

"Whammph?"

Ginny paused, _what? _

"I'm going to work, darling, all right?"

Harry murmured something and rolled over onto his stomach. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Haaarrry!"She tapped her fingers against the cheek that wasn't squashed against their pillows.

Harry lifted his head, "Mmmph, Gin? Wha's it"

Ginny inched closer to him on her knees, so as to not dirty the bed with her work shoes, "I'm going to work, all right?"she reiterated, speaking slowly so that Harry's sleep muddled mind might actually catch her words.

Harry groaned and rolled back onto his back, causing Ginny to topple over and land with an _'ooof'_ on her side. She slid off the bed, glaring at Harry balefully, but it didn't have the desired effect as his eyes were still closed.

"Wha' time's it?"asked Harry, yawning widely.

"About nine,"answered Ginny. "You can sleep in a bit longer, have a lie in, but you told me to wake you before I left."

"Yeah.."

Harry yawned again, shifting a bit to prop himself up on his elbow, blinking and shaking his head to wake himself up a bit more. He looked quite a sight with his hair rumpled worse then ever, and his eyelids drawn almost closed in a squint.

"Teddy wants me to drop by and help with Amelia, Victoire's going back to work today."

"They don't want to get a sitter?"

"No, they are, but Ted's off so he thought he'd spend the day with her by himself first."

"So naturally he asked you to stay with him."

"Well... He wouldn't admit it, but he sounded rather like he was ready to bite his finger nails clean off."

"You were like that, the first time I let you watch James alone."

"And that's how I knew Ted was nervous about it. Which is why I offered to stay with him."

"Good boy,"said Ginny, patting his cheek affectionately as she hoisted herself from her kneeling position beside their bed.

She leaned forward to drop a kiss on Harry's lips, pushing him down to rest against the pillows, "Go back to sleep, I'll set an alarm. Victoire doesn't start work for another hour or so."

She moved to get up, but Harry tugged her back down until she lay against his chest, and kissed her soundly, "Now you can go."

He released her, chuckling lightly when she smacked his shoulder, but pulled the duvet up from where it tangled around his waist, back over his shoulders.

"I'll be home by lunch. I love you!"Ginny called back to him on her way down the stairs and to the apparition point beyond the wards.

Harry awoke to the some time later, disoriented and groggy. Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, which was odd, because he was usually up for work before the sun was high enough in the sky to do that. He fumbled on the bedside table for his glasses, shoving them onto his nose to peer at the muggle alarm clock that still blared loudly beside him.

_10:30... what the?_

Harry had already jumped out of bed and made it half-way to the adjoining master-bathroom before he realised that was, indeed, off.

His conversation with Ginny came back to him, somewhat muddled, but partially understandable. Getting up wasn't such a bad idea, he did have to be at Teddy's by eleven, when Victoire left for work.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was washed, dressed, brushed, and eating cereal. He was just washing his bowl out in the sink when Rigel, Lily's beloved barn owl, soared through the open window, and landed neatly in the middle of the table.

"Hullo there,"said Harry, drying his hands off on a tea towel before he stroked Rigel's sleek feathers tenderly.

Lily's bird was rather picky and snobbish in Harry's opinion, but his daughter wouldn't hear a word against the darned animal, not when she'd first seen him in the shop, and definitely not when Harry had brought him home as a tenth birthday present.

Albus and James had teased her relentlessly about the somewhat ugly bird, but Rigel had grown up a bit since then, and was now quite handsome, and if not that, then decidedly ordinary. How could he not be with brown feathers and regular owlish features?

Lily insisted quite vehemently that he was a beautiful and that her brothers were just jealous that their pets weren't as fine as hers.

Albus had taken offense as he considered his little tabby-cat to be a friend and a confidant even now at seventeen. James had shrugged and said that there wasn't much point comparing his owl with hers, 'as they were both birds anyway' as he'd said.

Harry chuckled lightly at the memory, the familiar twinge of sadness he felt when he thought of past times, when all his children were still, in fact, children.

Lily was a fifth year now, Albus was graduating in a couple of months, and James... James had already been out of Hogwarts for two years and was juggling his long-term girlfriend, Patricia Mandy, and his job working the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for his uncles.

James had already moved there as well, the empty room in the house was painful at first, but Harry supposed he was becoming accustomed to the 'growing up and moving out' phase that James had gone through.

Though it hurt a bit to step into Albus and Lily's rooms to say goodnight, then turn into to James' only to remember that he wouldn't be there.

Ginny had confessed that she'd cried the first few times. She'd become defensive when Harry had breathed a laugh that he had meant to be wordless agreement, and accused Harry of making fun.

_My baby is all grown up! _

She'd wailed, before sniffing and swiping in a futile attempt to hide her tears. Harry supposed he wasn't one to talk either, he'd been rather misty eyed himself during the first couple of weeks. But James visited often, as did Teddy, who was missed just as much even if he hadn't been living with them exclusively. His room remained as well, both ready and waiting just in case either wished to stay a night or two.

The house seemed so big and quiet when the children weren't home, but the walls echoed with memories and laughter, and it was a comforting thought that Lily and Albus would be coming home for Christmas break soon.

Harry shook his head to clear it, refocusing on his task when Rigel hooted indignantly, "Alright, alright..."

Harry removed the letter from Rigel's leg, pouring out a bit of cereal for the owl to peck at.

_To: Mum_

_From: Lily_

Was written in Lily's dainty, lilting handwriting on the outside of the tightly rolled and tied scroll.

That was odd, Lily usually didn't addressed her letters and if she did they read, _To Mum and Dad_. Harry tapped the scroll against the palm of his left hand, his brows furrowed as he thought. The chiming of the grandfather clock in the hallway brought him out of his musings, he really should get to Teddy's. Harry dropped the scroll on the table, resolving to ask Ginny what it said later.

He was reading too much into it anyway, Lily had probably only written about girly stuff that she didn't want her father to see. Yeah, that was it.

With one last glance back at the innocent little scroll in the middle of the table, Harry left the kitchen, heading towards the living room to floo to his godson's flat.

"Has Lily what?"

"Written you anything. Do you need your ears cleaned?"

"No. To both. Why does it even matter?"

Teddy passed Harry the cup of tea he'd been making.

"It doesn't."Harry replied shortly, "I was just wondering."

"Don't you think that's a bit weird to wonder?"asked Teddy sitting down in the seat across from Harry. "I mean... If Lily wants to write to me she usually just sends it to you to send to me. Something about making her owl tired..."

Harry snorted, that definitely sounded like his Lily.

"She wrote this morning."

Teddy sipped his tea, closing his eyes briefly as he inhaled the scent of peppermint and lemon, "And?"

Harry took a moment to sip his own tea before he set it back down on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair, "It was addressed to Ginny."

Teddy raised one bright blue eyebrow.

"Only, to Ginny,"clarified Harry.

"Oh...hmm, maybe she just wants to talk about-"Teddy paused, obviously searching for the right word.

"Girl stuff,"supplied Harry, leaning back far enough in his chair to lift the two front legs off the floor, and then lower them again slowly.

"Yeah."conceded Teddy, leaning back in his own chair, "So... what?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know... she's never done it before."

Teddy chuckled, "You're paranoid, Harry. Maybe she has and you just didn't notice."

Harry let the front legs of his chair fall back down onto the tiled floor with a _snap_, a very loud snap, causing Teddy to leap from his own chair and rush to the nursery down the hall.

He came back at a much more reasonable pace to find Harry laughing quietly to himself.

"That wasn't funny."

Harry laughed harder.

"Shut up!"exclaimed Teddy in a fierce whisper, his hair flushing red, "You know how hard it was to get her to sleep! What'd you go and do that for anyway?"

Harry calmed himself somewhat, though he still wheezed slightly as he breathed, "I set a silencing charm, Ted, honestly. We can hear anything that happens in that room, but she can't hear us."He sipped his tea, eyeing his sullen godson, "It's basic stuff."

"Alright, alright, rub it in. I'm sure you were worse with James,"said Teddy, a bit smugly.

Harry flushed dully, "Ah, I see Ginny saw fit to mention that particular story to you?"

Teddy laughed, "No, but Ron did. Really, Harry,"he mock-chided his godfather.

Harry rolled his eyes, the flush in his cheeks receding, "I can't wait until Amelia is ready for potty-training."

Teddy stopped laughing at Harry's expense, "You won't be terribly angry if I floo at some ungodly hour of the night? I might need some reassurance... make sure I'm not mucking things up."

Although Teddy's tone had been light, Harry sensed the undertones in his words.

"Of course."And then, bracing his elbow on the table and using his hand to prop up his chin, "You know,"he began casually, "Molly and Arthur used to help me out when I started watching you by myself."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Listen, a lot of the anxiety you feel about staying home alone with Amelia is unwarranted, it makes you nervous and unsure of yourself, and it makes her anxious and whiny. If you relax, you'll be fine and she'll fine. It's like instinct, Ted."

"Instinct, right."

Harry leaned further across the table to pat Teddy's shoulder, "You'll be fine, son."

Teddy scratched his nose, his face tinged red, "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. And you can call at any hour you like."

Teddy nodded.

A wailing cry sounded from down the hall, Harry glanced over at his godson who was already out of his chair, "I think you got this one."

Teddy passed by Harry's chair, inhaling deeply, "Yeah. Yeah I can handle it."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum,<em>

_How are you and Dad? I know it's been a week since I last wrote, but I have some news for you... I've been putting it off for a month now. I just wanted to tell you myself, before you hear it from someone who shall remain nameless -James- or any other of our busy body family members. _

_Alright, enough stalling. Scorpius asked me out last month and I said yes. _

_I hope you haven't heard it from James already, but he caught me and Scorpius... snogging, he caught us snogging, last month. Well, we weren't really snogging, Mum! Just kissing. I guess he heard us laughing or something. What was James doing at Hogwarts anyway?_

_I hope you aren't too angry I didn't tell you when it first started, but I kept thinking about what Dad would say. You know how he is. He's always scowling at any boy that dares to so much as wave to me in front of him. Can't you talk to him, Mum? I mean, I know he likes Scorpius, well, as Al's friend anyway, but what if he snubs him when he finds out we're dating?_

_Scorpius thinks he will. I keep telling him Dad's not like that, but Mum, what if he does? Scorpius is already worried about telling his Dad, and you know that Dad and Mr. Malfoy don't get along. What if they decide we can't see each other anymore._

_Oh, Mum that just can't happen! _

_Talk to him, won't you? Oh, please! I'll wash the dishes for a month when I come home! _

_See, I've gone all whinging and mopey worrying about it. _

_Love, Lily_

Ginny laughed as she read her daughter's letter. Lily and Scorpius. If Harry hadn't seen that one coming he was in dire need of a new pair of glasses.

Speaking of Harry, where was he? Ginny slid her feet from the table top, sitting up straight in her chair, using her hand to cover a wide yawn. She stood, gathering the remnants of her sandwich and crisps and tossing it into the garbage.

She wondered if Harry planned to stay with Teddy the whole day, or just until Teddy felt secure enough to care for Amelia on his own. Personally, she hoped it was the former. The sooner he was home, the sooner she could show him Lily's letter and laugh all over again when his mouth dropped open in shock.

Ginny shook her head as she crossed the thresh-hold of their bedroom, Harry could be so blind sometimes. No matter, thought Ginny, dropping gracelessly into their bed and pulling the sheets up over her shoulders, Harry would be enlightened soon enough.

Ginny blinked as she woke, raising both hands to rub her eyes as she yawned, and rolled over onto her back. Or tried to anyway. A body, pressed up against her side impeded her progress, not to mention the sleep-heavy arm draped over her waist. She craned her neck, shifting until her elbows and forearms were behind her holding up her upper body.

Harry had left his glasses on, again. Ginny sighed as she pulled them off of his face, leaning over him to place them on the bedside table. He was always leaving his glasses on, why, Ginny could never understand. He wore them all the time, you'd think that after all these years he'd remember to take them off.

She snuggled back down into the sheets, turning on her side beneath Harry's arm to face her husband, her nose not an inch from his.

She blew on his upper lip, sliding forward a little to press a kiss to the same spot she had just blown on.

"Mmm-"

Ginny pulled back a bit to make eye contact, only, Harry's eyes were still closed.

"Harry?"she whispered, kissing him again and snuggling closer until her body fit against his.

"Hmm?"

Ginny grinned against his lips, "Are you awake?"she murmured, her breath wafting over his skin.

"Not really..."

Ginny chuckled and pulled away, this time leaning her head on his chest.

"Lily wrote,"she said idly, her finger tips grazing over the soft cotton of his t-shirt and sliding over his shoulders.

"I know... I was here when Reginald came."

Harry's answer was sort of stiff, Ginny stifled a laugh, he'd probably spent the whole day wondering why Lily had written a letter that was strictly addressed to her mother. She decided to draw out Harry's curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

Harry moved to look down at the top of her head, and Ginny felt his lips on her hair, "Nothing,"he breathed in reply.

Ginny smiled against his chest, mischievousness twinkling in her eyes, "Don't you want to know what Lily said?"

She tilted her head back, sliding it along her pillow to do so, Harry's eyes were open now, glittering in the darkened room, he was chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. Perfect.

"It's been a week since she last wrote... she usually writes every two or three days, you know. Very chatty, that girl."

Harry shifted and cleared his throat, "Erm, yeah, what did she say."

Ginny laid her head back on Harry's chest to hide her grin, "Oh, you know, not much."

"Is there any reason in particular as to why she addressed to you, and you only?"

_Yes!_

"Not reeeaally..."Ginny drew out the word, savoring the tenseness in Harry's shoulders as she trailed her hands over them, the suspense must be killing him.

"Then why..?"

"Oh, pffft, girl stuff, boys and the like,"she replied dismissively, leaning her head back to see Harry's inevitable scowl.

And sure enough, "Boys!"cried Harry indignantly, his brows furrowed and his mouth turned down.

Ginny laughed aloud this time.

"She's fifteen Harry, just as old as I was when we started dating,"she reminded him gently, beginning to think that her daughter's worries weren't entirely unfounded.

"Yeah... Doesn't mean I have to like it. I know all the things I was thinking when I was her age, and I don't want any randy boy thinking them about her,"grumbled Harry, removing his arm from her waist to support himself as he sat up.

Ginny braced herself on one elbow, "Lily's got a level head, Harry,"she told him sternly, "Not a bit like I was as a child, starstruck and elbow-dipping boy crazy. Well, to be fair, I was only like that about you."

Harry slid until he was propped on one elbow as well, "Good."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she pitied poor Rose, what the dear girl had to go through with Ron she just wouldn't know.

"Aren't you going to ask who it is?"she inquired after a moment of silence.

"Who what is?"

Ginny flopped on her back, were all men this clueless, she wondered, or was it just Harry and other Weasley family members.

"Who it is Lily was talking about."

Harry dropped down beside her again, "Wait, she was talking about someone in particular. Like a crush or something?"

Ginny picked her nails idly, "I wouldn't say it was a crush... more like a relationship that's been going on for a month."She flicked one nail from beneath another causing a clicking noise to sound in the silence.

"Rela- a month!"

"Mhm."

Harry sat bolt upright, "Who is it, Ginny?""he demanded sharply. "Is it that Harvey Ferris from Diagon Alley, the one in Ravenclaw?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open, he'd actually remembered the kid's name?

She broke into peals of laughter and every time she tried to calm down she'd catch sight of his face and break down all over again.

"Oh- oh- Harry, you've spent too many years as an Auror, darling."She chuckled and hiccuped her way into soberness, "Just too many. I don't even remember a Harvey Ferry-something-or-other."

"He's that bloke that had his hands on her when we went shopping for school. Earlier this summer."

Ginny gave him a look that clearly stated her opinion, though she voiced it anyway, "Really Harry, he's not a criminal."

"I know that..."mumbled Harry, tracing that patterns in the duvet, "So who is it?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You're not to fly off the handle,"she warned him sternly, fixing him with a pointed look. When Harry did nothing but set his jaw in grim determination she sighed before answering, "Scorpius."

"Malfoy!"

"That is his name, yes."

"She's dating -My Lily- is dating Scorpius, Al's best friend, Malfoy?"

"Don't know his middle name, then?"commented Ginny dryly, settling in just in case Harry's tirade lasted more than five minutes. Best to give him a bit of time to adjust, she mused.

Harry threw his hands up exclaiming most dramatically (in Ginny's opinion), "She's not even old enough to be dating anybody!"

Ginny snorted and reiterated, "She's just the same age as I was when we started dating,"adding, "That was an awfully Ron-at-sixteen thing to say,"for good measure.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, and he's two years older than her. _Two years_. That means that not only is he thinking about all the things I was thinking about, but he's probably already _done_ them!"

Ginny's eyebrows shot towards her hairline, "Well I know _you _didn't do _any _of those things at seventeen. And just what makes you think he has? For Merlin's sake Harry, it isn't like Scorpius is some stranger! He's been coming over here since, since- since... I can't even bloody remember."

"Yeah well, I don't like the idea of him running his hands all over our Lily. It was fine when he was just Al's friend, him coming over here, I mean. But if they're dating I can't have them both here, can I?"

Ginny shot up, pushed the sheets of her legs and stood, he hands poised on her hips, "And just where was it you stayed when we first started dating again? I don't remember my Dad throwing you out on your arse!"

"This is different!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"Because this time I'm the dad!"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

Harry grumbled, slumping down on the bed and leaning against the bed post, "They'll have to have chaperons."

Ginny hid a smile, "So did James and Albus."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I still don't like it."

"I never said you had to."Ginny climbed up on the bed to kneel behind him, carefully kneading the knots in his shoulders, "But Lily does know how to take care of herself,"she reminded him, "And Scorpius is a good boy, you said so yourself."

She stopped her motions to lean over Harry's shoulder and press a kiss to a scratchy cheek, "Wouldn't you rather it be someone we know?"Ginny slid her arms around his shoulders, clasping them together in front of him, her lips curving upwards when he kissed her fingers.

"I guess... Makes it easier to keep tabs on him."

Ginny chuckled, "Better write Lily and let her know she can stop wringing her hands."

Harry sighed deeply, "I suppose..."He turned his head to look at Ginny, "All our children are all grown up. Aren't they?"

A nostalgic little smiled curved around Ginny's mouth, "Yes," agreed Ginny, tilting her head to the side as she reminisced.

"Yes they are."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Tiger-Lily,<em>

_Your mum told me about you and Scorpius. Don't worry, I'm not angry. It just takes some getting used to this 'my children are no longer children' thing, but I think I've got the hang of it. _

_Just try not to hold it against me if -when- I go barmy at one point or another. I still don't much like the idea of you dating anybody, but your mum is quite a force to be reckoned with once she's set her mind on something._

_You let Albus know if Scorpius gets pushy. And we'll be discussing a few rules when you come home for the hols. _

_Your mum sends her love, as do I._

_-Love, Dad._

* * *

><p>AN: Maybe I will keep going with this one... Perhaps one more chapter. Check my profile for ways to contact me or receive updates and/or spoilers.

Regards, Marie


	3. A PotterMalfoy Famliy Luncheon

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>A Potter-Malfoy Family Luncheon<em>

* * *

><p>"Stop it."<p>

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"This was a horrible idea."

"Says you."

"Why couldn't we have talked to mine first? Least I know they wouldn't physically harm me or rearrange parts of my anatomy."

"Oh, do grow up, you're being ridiculous. Besides, dad would never do that!"

"Oh yeah? Because I'm not so sure."

"You're doing it again."

"I told you, I can't help it!"

"It's distracting me."

"Well, we can't have that now can we? You might crash this infernal contraption."

"If you had learned how to drive after school-"

"It didn't seem necessary! And I still don't see why you wouldn't let me apparate us."

"Did you _want _me to sick up? That would sort of defeat the point of telling them, wouldn't it?"

"They wouldn't figure-"

"Yes, they would."

"James and Albus aren't going to be there.. right?"

"This _is_ the day we all have dinner together."

"Great. Just bloody terrific."

"You're overreacting, darling."

"How are we going to tell them anyhow? Just come right out and say it?"

"Oh please, don't be gauche. We'll tell them over dessert."

"Why? So that they will have had enough mead first?"

"Precisely."

"Knew I married you for some reason."

"Har har."

"Oh, Merlin, we're almost there."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, dear."

Lily Luna Malfoy -for she was a Malfoy now- pulled into her parent's drive way, sliding in carefully next to her brother James' bright yellow porche, rolling her eyes at his choice of color as she did so.

"Looks like James talked Patricia into getting the new car," muttered Scorpius, he was looking a bit green around the edges, and both of his hands were clutching the arm rests.

Lily nodded, pressing down on the break to switch the gears from drive to park, "Mhm, she can hold her own against James, but I suspect he wore her down after a while." She reached over to unbuckle her husband's seat belt, patting his pale cheek with her hand, smiling kindly. She twisted the key in the ignition and the soft purring the engine had been making petered out.

"You can let go now, darling."

Scorpius made a face at her, but released the arm rests all the same, "You know I don't like driving. It doesn't... agree with me."

Lily unbuckled her own seat belt, "Can you pass me my handbag, please?"

Scorpius dislodged the brown leather purse from the space between his leg and the door. He watched as Lily slipped the keys to her BM-something or other inside an inside pocket.

She pushed herself up in the driver's seat to check her face in the rear view mirror. He didn't know why she bothered, she was always beautifully, and he had said as much too, but she had only laughed and shook her head at him.

"Better get inside," she said, pushing a little button on the inside of her door, the car beeped and the doors unlocked, "Dad and Mum probably heard us pull in already, they'll wonder what's taking so long."

Scorpius opened his door and slid out of his seat, he swung the door shut behind him before rounding the car to Lily's side and letting her out as well.

She grinned up at him and extended her hand, "Seems you remembered your car etiquette."

"Yeah, yeah, you only grilled me on it for three nights straight after you bought the bloody thing," he grumbled, taking her hand and pulling her to him.

Lily stretched up on her toes to kiss him, Scorpius laced his fingers against the small of her back, ducking his head to meet her half way.

"Oi!"

Lily and Scorpius sprang apart, Lily's hand flew to the base of her throat and Scorpius, who had been expecting it, rolling his eyes.

Lily's chest heaved as she caught her breath, Scorpius smashed his lips together to keep from laughing at her shell-shocked expression.

He didn't have to hold back for long though, just as fast as they had jumped apart, she had whirled around to face her unsuspecting brother, her cheeks flaming with color.

Scorpius watched, wide eyed, as his wife stomped across the concrete driveway in heels, floaty pink dress, make up, hair done and all, until she reached her James, who was looking over his shoulder calling, "Their out snogging-"

"You, James Sirius Potter, are an absolute _prat_!"

James' head jerked around, and his mouth opened, but Lily was just getting started.

Lily stomped over to him, she was almost a head shorter, but she was a damnable force when angry.

Scorpius came forward wrapping his hands around both of Lily's arms and pulling her back against his chest.

Lily glared at her brother, "Someday, you are going to walk in on something you don't want to see."

James paled, but Lily wasn't finished.

"And I'll tell the twins too!"

Scorpius couldn't understand why she was so angry exactly, or maybe he could, Lily had never liked surprises... in fact, she became quite incensed when people tried to scare her.

She'd socked him once, right on the jaw, when he had come up from behind and blew on her ear. You'd think James would have seen it coming, but he looked just as shell-shocked as Lily had a minute ago.

"Merlin, Lily," breathed James, shaking his head at his sister, "Forgot how crazy you were... Merlin."

Scorpius nearly groaned.

"Me! _Me? Crazy! _You berk! I'm not the one that goes around interrupting kissing couples. If you ask me-"

"Alright you two, that's enough."

Ginny Potter stood leaning against the door jamb, obviously suppressing a smile, "Why don't you hug and make up, hmm? Apologise to your sister, Jemmy."

James rolled his eyes and made a face, "Jemmy, Mum? Really?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and gave James a pointed look, nodding approvingly when he stepped forward and pulled a reluctant Lily into a hug.

"I'm sorry, half-pint."

Lily punched him on the shoulder, but slipped her arms around her brother's back and returned the hug.

"Come inside, we've been waiting on you, your Dad's getting impatient."

Ginny ushered them through the door and sitting room, straight into the brightly lit kitchen.

Around the magically enlarged table in the center of the kitchen sat Albus and his brand new wife Pamela -they had returned from their honeymoon a week or so before- James and Patricia and their one year old son, Peter, who sat in a high chair smashing his peas with a spoon and babbling nonsense. Ginny took her seat at one end of the table, across from Harry, leaving just enough room for Lily and Scorpius to squeeze in beside Albus and Pamela.

Lily looked around the table again, "Wait, where's Teddy and Vic?"

"Vacation, Teddy talked her into it, while the kids are at school and all that," said Albus, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Pamela thwacked him over the head with her roll.

"Alright then, Tiger-Lily?" asked Harry, leaning forward and inhaling gratefully as Ginny uncovered the dishes of food covering the table.

Lily lifted herself off her chair a little and kissed her father's cheek, "James was just being an idiot, Dad," she sniffed disdainfully, casting a beady glare in her brother's direction, completely ignoring said sibling's affronted look.

Albus leaned over Scorpius to kiss Lily's cheek, "Don't worry, Lils, it's James' way of saying he misses you."

James scoffed, rolling his eyes as he wiped the green mess from around Peter's mouth, "If I didn't see her at least two times every week I might. 'Sides, Mum told me to see what was taking them so long, course if I knew they'd be snogging-"

"We weren't snogging, James," interrupted Lily, scooping pasta onto her plate to join her chicken leg, "Scorpius opened my door for me, I was merely saying thank you."

"Thank you!" James snorted, pushing back his chair and standing. He lifted Peter from his high-chair, holding the squirming one-year-old against his chest with one arm, and using the other to dust more food off of his clothes.

Lily paused in the act of scooping yet another spoonful of pasta into her mouth, "Where are you taking my nephew?" she asked before stuffing her mouth again. Amazing how hungry one could get after skipping breakfast for fear of vomiting.

James turned Peter around in his arms, "To clean him up," he said, pressing a kiss to his son's cheek, "Come on, wart."

Peter clapped his hands together, giving everyone a four-tooth smile, "Ba ba ba ba!"

James wiggled his squealing son in the air above his head as he exited the kitchen, mimicking, "Ba ba ba, that's right my baby, ba ba ba-" all the way up the stairs.

Patricia shook her head with a little sigh, "Sometimes I wonder which is the baby.."

They laughed in hearty agreement.

Listening to the conversation floating around her, Lily polished off her entire plate of food in a matter of minutes. Completely unaware that her parents had stopped talking to stare at her as she reached for the serving spoon and ladled another scoop of cheesy pasta onto her plate, Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance just as she looked up, her mouth open and her fork full of pasta poised in front of it.

She put the fork full in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before asking, "What?" looking between her parents.

Scorpius, Albus, and Pamela paused in their conversation beside her.

Harry shook his head, laughing a little, "Nothing, just never seen you devour a plate of food like that. Thought I was looking at James."

Lily frowned, glancing down at her blue cotton dress, checking for tomato sauce stains, there weren't any, "I always eat this much," she insisted, feeling self-conscious. It wasn't lost on her that she had gained some weight... Unless the scale had been lying when she'd weighed herself this morning and turned out to be 145lbs instead of her usual 139...

Scorpius, as though sensing her discomfort, put his arm on the back of her chair, drumming his fingers lightly against her shoulder, "She spent so much time in the loo this morning she didn't have time to eat breakfast," he said lightly, "And I even made her favorite."

Lily smiled at him, silently thanking her husband for his quick thinking.

Pamela laughed, "I've never known you to be a lavatory-girl, Lily? What changed?"

Now Patricia was giving her the same look her parents were, sweat prickled on Lily's hairline, she set her fork down biting her lip, "I just couldn't decide what to wear..."

She could feel Scorpius tense beside her, "She doesn't believe me when I say she's beautiful in whatever she wears," he interjected, another attempt at levity that Lily made note to thank him for later.

"Ugh, I know how that feels," said James from the doorway, bouncing a clean Peter in his arms, passing him off to Patricia held her hands up for him.

Lily watched as her sister-in-law ignored her husband's jibe, and buried her nose in her son's curly, brown hair, inhaling deeply, "Mm, my baby smells so sweet!" She proceeded to press kisses all over her son's face, laughing as Peter giggled.

"So my son does know how to bathe his child after all?" asked Ginny, a mischievous smile playing about her lips.

James plopped down in his seat next to Ginny, "Yes, Mum," he said with a gusty sigh, "I'm quite good at it too."

Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Good. I'd hate to think of poor Patricia taking care of the both of you all on her own."

James scowled, trying to look offended, but joined in the laughter eventually.

Albus wrapped his arm around Pamela, pushing his empty plate forward slightly and sitting back, "Lucky for me Pamela doesn't mind taking care of me," he said proudly, turning his face to press a kiss to his wife's flushed cheek.

Lily's gaze swept to Albus and Pamela just as her brother kissed a trail from Pamela's cheek to neck. She turned away, exchanging a look with her father, both of them grimaced.

Albus and Pamela were still in the honeymoon stage... Lily hoped to Merlin she and Scorpius hadn't been that repulsive after they'd returned from their honeymoon. She just might die of embarrassment if they had been. Pamela's tinkling giggle sounded, followed by a throaty chuckle from Albus.

Chancing a glance, she realised that Albus must have whispered something in Pamela's ear.

_Urgh..._

James picked up a roll and threw it at Albus' head, it hit it's mark with a soft _thump_, "Keep that at home, eh? I've got an innocent son here."

Albus rolled his eyes, but pulled away from Pamela -who was bright red- anyway.

Harry cleared his throat, pushing back from the table, "Wine or mead?"

Lily sagged a little as her family members called out their choice of drink, "Butterbear," she said disheartened, oh how she would miss the licorice flavored mead.

"No mead, Lils? Going on a diet?"

Damn James and his nosy questions.

Before she had a chance to snap at him, her mother cut in.

"Leave your sister's choices alone, James," she said, glancing at Harry again.

_She knows! Damn!_

Of course her mum would figure it out, she'd been pregnant three times, not to mention that she'd noticed Patricia's pregnancy before any of them -even Patricia- had had a clue.

Lily's assumptions was further supported when Ginny stood from the table, "Lily can you help me in the kitchen for a minute, dear? I think the pie is ready?"

Swallowing, Lily nodded, Scorpius squeezed her hand as she stood.

"How far along are you?"

_Ah, well, mum was never one to beat around the bush..._

"Erm.. two months..?" said Lily thoughtfully, "Not sure, my appointment is tomorrow..."

Ginny opened the oven, reaching inside with mittened hands to pull out a beautiful-smelling pumpkin pie.

Lily nearly moaned with delight, "Oh, Mum, that smells so good!"

Ginny chuckled as she set the pie on the counter, she turned to her daughter, resting her hip against the counter, "So how are you feeling?"

Lily mimicked her mother's position, pursing her lips in thought, "Well... I'm tired- sick most days, sometimes in the morning, but it happens in the afternoon too," she paused inhaling deeply, cinnamon and pumpkin wafted through her nostrils, "Scorp's been great though, doesn't even make a face when I come bowling into the loo to sick up while he's brushing his teeth."

Ginny nodded.

"I'm dead hungry right now though..." she hinted, her eyes straying from Ginny's and back to the pie.

Ginny stepped closer, bringing up her hands to cup her daughter's face, "So grown up," she murmured wistfully, her eyes misty.

Lily sniffed, "Mum don't, I'll cry."

Ginny tipped Lily's head forward, kissing her daughter's forehead, "I love you, my little girl."

Tears brimmed in Lily's eyes, and she hugged her mother to her, sniffling against her shoulder, and in so doing putting her nose even closer to the steaming pie.

Regretfully, she pulled away from Ginny, "Mum..." she said, biting her lip and casting her lips between the pie and Ginny.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head as though to dispel her nostalgic thoughts, she released Lily's shoulders and picked up her oven mitts, "Go on, I'll be right out."

Lily fairly skipped from the room.

Later, the Potters and Malfoys sat in the living room, laughing and reminiscing, bottles of butterbear in their hands. Scorpius had his hand clasped over Lily's on his knee, as he leaned forward, discussing the latest Cannons match with James, Albus, Harry, and Ginny.

"This _was _their best match!" he was insisting, "Losing by a 100 point margin is just about the least-"

"No, no, no, don't you remember? They lost by 98 points once!" James was saying, looking at Scorpius as though he were short two pennies to make a hundred.

"I don't know about that, James," said Harry thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure Scorpius here, is right."

"Just ask Uncle Ron! He'll tell you-" James wasn't one to give up quickly.

"Mah!"

The adults turned to the only baby present.

"Is he-?"

"James, oh James, look!"

Peter stood, hanging on to the edge of Patricia's arm chair, but as they watched Peter took one hand of the arm rest, and then the other. James left his seat to kneel in front of his son, just close enough that Peter would have a goal to reach.

"Come Peter, come to daddy."

Peter giggled delightedly, took two steps, and then fell flat on his bum.

James swept his son into his arms, standing up and twirling the laughing, little boy in the air above his head.

Lily watched the scene, one hand gripping Scorpius' and the other curling over her stomach. As her family settled down again, Lily decided she'd waited long enough.

Without even warning Scorpius, she blurted, "I'm pregnant."

It took all of five, tense seconds for her family to respond, in which Scorpius's hand had grown clammy in hers. When everyone had snapped out of their stupors, hugs and kisses were exchanged all around, leaving Lily wondering why she hadn't told everyone last weeks ago, and Scorpius, why he'd ever been nervous at all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, this is the last one. Hope everyone enjoyed this three-shot! I know I enjoyed writing it._

_Look out for more one-shots! And if you have any requests, feel free to PM, Tweet, or Post on my LiveJournal._

_Thank you!_

_Regards, Marie_


End file.
